Mobile phones, PCs (Personal Computers), PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants) and/or the like have become popular as communication terminals.
Such communication terminals are equipped with functions for transmitting and receiving email. Furthermore, when transmitting email using such communication terminals, complex keystrokes and button operation are necessary in order to launch the email function, read email addresses from memory, and input message text into the email input screen.
In addition, with this kind of communication terminal, even when transmitting predetermined message text to certain recipients such as family or friends, complex keystrokes and button operation are necessary, which undercuts convenience.
In contrast, a mobile phone (communication terminal) is known with which email can be transmitted to specific recipients such as family or friends through relatively simple keystrokes (for example, see Cited Literature 1).
With such a mobile phone, email addresses are stored in memory assigned to specific keys, and by pressing the specific key continuously for at least a prescribed time, that email address is called up to the email input screen as the recipient, enabling message text to be input and for the email to be transmitted after inputting.